


Fandot Creativity Night (01.07.2017)

by Cee5



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Christmas, Elves, Gen, M/M, marlas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: Fifteen minutes prompts from the Fandot Creativity Night on 01.07.2017





	1. Elves

Douglas was utterly bored. Christmas spirit was really not in his blood, not since he had found Santa Claus making out with his mother as a child. He wasn't so much traumatised by the vision of the white-haired man grabbing his mother's waist in a not-so-Christmassy way back then, but with the understanding that Santa Claus was, in fact, his father. From that day on he despised lies, up until the point that he became the liar himself. 

Martin was taking too long and he was tired, standing on his feet all afternoon, buying Christmas gifts that would be returned soon enough by their unimpressed families. 

Someone tugged at his sleeve. As he looked down, he saw two elves. Well, not _actual_ elves, obviously. They were children, couldn't be more than six years old. 

"Sir," one kid said, very serious, very matter-of-factly, "We have a Christmas present for you." 

He frowned. What on earth? 

"A present?"

The other child had picked something up from inside a bag bigger than any of them, a  wrapped box. Then, with a compromising nod, the two "elves" walked away and sat on each side of Santa Claus, an old man sitting on a chair, taking pictures and offering kisses to a line of kids that seemed to grow at every minute. 

Douglas unwrapped the gift and opened the tiny box within. There was a ring. A simple, golden ring. He looked up, searching.

From across the shopping aisle, Martin was staring at him, hands in his pockets, a playful smile on his lips. As their eyes met, he shrugged his shoulder, raised his chin in defiance, a questioning look. 

Douglas shook his head. Leave it to Martin to find the cheesiest way to propose. At Christmas. Helped by elf-children. He shook his head again, in fake disapproval, and then mouthed: "Of course I'll marry you!" 

Martin laughed, a smile from ear to ear, and crossed the aisle, grabbing Douglas' left hand in his. He slid the ring onto his finger, mimicking a moment in their future. He kissed Douglas softly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas." he said.

Douglas answered back "Merry Christmas" and figured that his stance on Christmas might change, after all. 


	2. God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

"I swear to God, if he sings that song one more time, I'll kill him. I'll kill my own child."

Herc laughed, adjusting himself closer to her. He turned off the TV; they weren't actually watching anything, it was on simply as background noise. Now that it was off, he could hear Arthur singing more clearly, and he understood what Carolyn meant.

This year, for some unknown reason, Arthur had insisted on putting up a tree in each room of the house, apparently not content with the monstrosity that was the Christmas tree that he had decorated and placed in the living room. The tree was so big that they had to move the TV from its usual place, as the tree ended up covering most of it as it was. Now, he had carried a box full of Christmas decorations to his own room, claiming that, at 29, he deserved a tree all for himself. 

Carolyn did not so much mind this; what she did mind, in fact, was all the singing. It was driving her mad. Two weeks for Christmas, she'd be bonkers by then.

"Listen," Herc told her, holding her chin between two fingers, "Why don't we take a small break, take the car and find a nice, cosy place to spend the days until Christmas comes along?"

"What? And leave _him_ all by himself?" 

"He's 29." Herc countered. 

"Theoretically." But Herc could tell from her face that she was considering the offer. Too tempting to resist. 

The following day they were being waved at by Arthur, who seemed all too pleased with their resolution. Now he had the house all to himself and he could really take Christmas to a whole new level. 

The hotel was rustic and cosy and charming. Carolyn sat on her bed, smiling, enjoying the silence, and finally turned the TV on, absentmindedly. 

Herc was taking a shower when he heard her scream. He wrapped a towel around his waist and came out in a flash, dripping all over the floor. 

"What happened? _What?_ " 

"Look!" Carolyn was standing, her delicate hand pointed at the TV, and if ever had Herc seen her freaking out, it was right now. What could be the cause for alarm? 

On the TV screen, a delighted smile on his face, as if he had stolen all of Santa's presents, Arthur was singing Get Dressed Ye Merry Gentlemen - quite loud and quite out of tune, one might say. There was a TV crew next to him and, as the song came to an end, the host of the show - which was, apparently, being filmed live from _their own house_ \- explained how this contestant had a high chance of winning "Home With The Greatest Christmas Spirit Of The Year."

"Why did you decide to participate in the show?" the host asked a euphoric Arthur.

"Well, I think my mum will love the surprise!" he said, matter-of-fact. 

Herc laughed. Carolyn sighed; oh, she did love the surprise. Just not as much as Arthur would Love what she had in store for him as soon as she returned. Not that she had a plan yet but, _Get Dressed Ye Merry Gentlemen_ , 'cause things were about to get really surprising. 


End file.
